Roger plus Alcohol
by We Can Be Gorgeous
Summary: ...equals one hell of a crackfic!


**A/N: since, I did kind of promise my reviewers that they would see the Roger stripping tape, I tried to convince Adam, but he said no. : ) But I did write a fic about that! They are all there, but it is pre-RENT. It'll make sense in a bit. Just read! T for Roger's ass (which is the best below 14****th**** street, no matter what Mimi says) and some language. **

**Now, it's not very Roger-stripping centric, but know that it's there. Trust me. Any fangirl would love to have Adam Pascal in the background of anything! Or whichever character! No matter what, it helps classes go by so much faster!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea. No I was not on crack when it occurred to me!**

"Shake it, baby, shake it!" Maureen cried as Roger got up on the table, dancing.

"Mo, are you sure that it's a good idea to cheer him on?" Mark asked her. "He was just doing shots with Collins." He pointed to their friend who was now hitting on their neighbor's friend. Said neighbor was now staring at Roger who was beginning to slowly take his belt off.

"Mark, you had better be filming this!" she squealed as he began to lift his shirt slowly.

Benny, who was talking with his lawyer, opened the door. Both of their mouths dropped open at the sight.

"Mr. Coffin," Joanne Jefferson said slowly, "Maybe we should reschedule for tomorrow."

Maureen soon spotted Joanne and smiled with a wave and a wink. The lawyer awkwardly waived back. The drama queen got up and sauntered over to her.

"Hi! I'm Maureen!" she said, sticking her hand out.

She shook her hand and reeled a little as a shock of electricity went through her. "I'm Joanne."

Mark stared in horror as his best friend took his shirt off and tossed it aside. For some reason he couldn't look away. It was like a car crash. He knew what he was going to see would scar him for life, but he just couldn't look away.

Thankfully, their neighbor plopped down by him.

"Hey Mark," she greeted with a smile, as she happily watched the free show.

"Hi, Mimi. How was work?" he said, happy for the break from the show.

"The same old same old. Old pervs passing out dollar bills like they were a freakin' horny Bill Gates," Mimi lamented. "But then Angel picked me up, so I brought her over. You don't mind do you?"

"No, and I think Collins doesn't either." He looked over as he saw his friend and Angel making out.

"Huh," she said as she saw them too. The dancer immediately went back to Roger. "Well, good for her. Lord knows, she needs some action."

"Oh, God!" Mark cried covering his eyes, but still pointed his camera as Roger got down to his underwear.

_Why the _hell_ am I still filming this!_ the sane side of his mind cried.

_For payback for something he'll do in the future!_ the vengeful side countered.

_Alright, then,_ the sane said.

"Whoo! Take it off, baby!"

Mark stared at Mimi with a questionable look.

"What?" she shrugged. "I never said I was better than those old pervs. Plus, Angel's not the only one who needs action."

Luckily for the filmmaker, having his eyes covered made it impossible for him to see his girlfriend making out with Benny's lawyer.

Anyway, back to the almost naked rocker…

Roger slipped a few fingers around the elastic of his plaid boxers. Mark could tell when he took them off because everyone cheered. He didn't want to see.

"Mark, you filmed the freaking floor," Maureen said as they watched the roll. "I wanted to see some hot Roger ass!"

Joanne gently hit her shoulder.

"I mean, moderately cute ass," she revised. "Wait a second. If Angel and Collins met there, then why didn't they just stick together then?"

Angel looked at Collins. They used their fluffy cute mind powers to communicate, because you know they have them.

"There was a lot of alcohol ingested that night on my half Maureen," Collins said.

"And I did come to see if he wanted to go get dinner the next night, but he was back at MIT by then," Angel answered, a little sad. "But karma brought us together later, so it's all good!"

Changing the subject, Roger said, "Thank you for being scared of me being naked, Mark. You may have had some very…odd meals if I cooked for the next few days."

"No problem, man," Mark said, staying 'mum' about the other videos he happened to get when his friends were intoxicated.

**A/N: Ew. I don't like how this turned out, but whatever. I think I'm going to make a series of Mark's films in a new story or something. Just random events of the boho fam! You know what to do!**


End file.
